Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (der Film)
Die Pinguine haben ihren ersten eigenen Film mit dem Titel "Die Pinguine aus Madagascar" '(''Orginaltitel: The Penguins of Madagascar: Operation Search and Rescue (2014)"). Handlung Der Film beginnt mit einer kleinen Rückschau: Skipper, Kowalski und Rico sind noch Kinder in der Antarktis und bekommen auf dem Weg von einer Schneedüne zum Meer mit, wie ein Ei verlorengeht. Skipper entschließt sich kurzerhand, es zu retten, und seine Freunde helfen ihm dabei. Sie schaffen es, dabei schlüpft das Küken und sie nennen es Private. Durch den Kampf mit ihren Feinden, den Leopardenrobben, treiben sie dann allerdings auf einem Eisberg auf das Meer hinaus, neuen Abenteuern entgegen. Zurück in der Gegenwart geht die Geschichte kurz bzw. eine Weile nach dem Ende von Madagascar 3 weiter, und der Zirkus macht gerade Station in Kentucky. und Private dringen in Fort Knox ein. Im Aufenthaltsraum für das Personal werden dort nämlich im Snackautomat die öffentlich nicht mehr verkaufbaren Käseflips angeboten und die anderen Pinguine wollen Private einige davon zu Ehren seines Geburtstages spendieren. Dabei werden sie aber von dem gefährlichen Bösewicht Dr. Octavius Brine gefangengenommen. Sie stellen in seinem Versteck fest, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein verkleideter Krake namens Dave ist. Er erzählt ihnen, dass er einst im Central Park Zoo lebte, aber schnell die Sympathie des Publikums verlor, nachdem die vier Pinguine dort ankamen. So wechselte er mehrere Zoos, wo sich immer dasselbe abspielte. Verbittert sagte er den Pinguinen dafür den Krieg an, daraufhin zeigt er ihnen einen kleinen Kanister mit dem grün leuchtenden Medusa Serum als Inhalt. Die vier Pinguine schaffen es jedoch, sich zu befreien und mit dem Kanister aus dem U-Boot zu fliehen, in dem sie sich befinden. Dabei kommt es zu einer Verfolgungsjagd mit Daves Handlangern durch die Lagunenstadt Venedig. Als sie in eine Sackgasse geraten, werden sie plötzlich von einem technisierten Rettungsteam gerettet, das aus einem Husky, einem Eisbären, einem Robbenbaby und einer Schneeeule besteht, an der Kowalski Gefallen findet. Die Pinguine werden von ihnen mit einem Flugzeug zum Nordpol gebracht, wo diese Truppe ihre geheime Basis hat. Der Husky, welcher seinen Namen als Geheimsache bezeichnet (und von Skipper deshalb fortlaufen so genannt wird) erzählt, dass es sich bei ihnen um die Geheimorganisation Nordwind handelt, die allen schwachen Tieren auf der Welt hilft. Zuerst sind sie beeindruckt, als Skipper ihnen den Kanister präsentiert. Plötzlich werden sie aber von Dave angefunkt, der noch einen ganzen Tank davon besitzt. Um die Pinguine in Sicherheit zu bringen, werden sie betäubt und in ein Flugzeug gebracht. Sie können sich aber daraus befreien und beschließen, Dave auf eigene Faust zu bekämpfen. Bei einem Versuch in Shanghai wird jedoch auch Private gefangengenommen, worauf Skipper sich entschließt, doch "Nordwind" die Sache zu überlassen. Jedoch werden auch sie gefangengenommen und kurz darauf auch noch die verbleibenden drei Pinguine. Dave eröffnet ihnen nun seinen Plan: Mit seinem "Medusa-Serum" will er die knuddeligen Pinguine in deformierte Mutanten verwandeln, damit sie auch wissen, wie man sich als Abgewiesener fühlt. Als erstes will er das Mittel an Private ausprobieren. Dieser kann mit Hilfe einer versteckten Büroklammer fliehen, doch die anderen denken, er wäre bei dem Versuch gestorben. Private schafft es, die Agenten von "Nordwind" zu retten, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass Dave die Pinguine mit seiner Maschine verwandelt und so in den Hafen von Manhattan bringt. Mit der Maschine kann Private die Pinguine aber auch wieder zurückverwandeln. Jedoch mutiert stattdessen Private: ihm wächst ein Elchgeweih und er bekommt überall lila und grüne Punkte. Dave wird zusammengeschrumpft und findet sich im Inneren einer Schneekugel wieder. "Nordwind" zollt den Pinguinen nun seinen Respekt, die sich kurz darauf mit neuen Jetpacks auf den Heimweg machen. Hauptfiguren * [[Skipper|'''Skipper]]: Er ist der Anführer der Pinguin-Truppe. Er übt die Befehlsgewalt aus und schmiedet die Einsatzpläne. Skipper ist ziemlich abenteuerlustig, stur, vorlaut, spontan, treu und mutig. Skipper handelt häufig sehr unüberlegt und leichtsinnig. Doch egal was auch passiert, mögen seine Pläne noch so schief laufen, ein Team-Mitglied würde er nie zurück lassen. Im Laufe des Films zweifelt er an seinen Führungsqualitäten, weil durch einen seiner Pläne Private erfolgreich von Dave entführt werden konnte. Besonders er scheint Private sehr gern zu haben, auch wenn er Private nie wirklich ernst nimmt. Skipper und Private verbindet eine tiefe Freundschaft. * [[Kowalski|'Kowalski']]: Er ist der schlaue Taktiker der Gruppe. Er verliebt sich in Eva, vom Team Nordwind, die jedoch anfangs wenig interesse an ihm zeigt. Am Ende des Films erwidert sich jedoch seine Gefühle. Kowalski ist sehr schlau, clever, selbstsicher und direkt. In der Gegenwart von Eva wird er jedoch, wie man häufig merkt, unsicher und nervös. * [[Rico|'Rico']]: Er ist ziemlich durchgeknallt und verrückt. Aus unbekannten Gründen hat er die Fähigkeit x-beliebige Gegenstände hochzuwürgen, wodurch er der Gruppe schon das ein oder andere mal aus der Patsche geholfen hat. Auch in diesem Film ist das so, einmal würgt er z. B. eine Büroklammer hoch, durch die sich die Pinguine das Schloss eines Gefängnisses aufschließen können. Rico redet fast nie, er gibt meist nur merkwürdige Laute von sich. * [[Private|'Private']]: Er ist das Nesthäckchen der Gruppe und der Niedlichste des Teams. Skipper und die anderen Beiden sehen seine Niedlichkeit als sein einziges Talent an, was Private sehr nervt. Er ist sehr kindlich, naiv, süß, niedlich, tollpatschig, unbeholfen und sensibel. Private muss bei den meisten Plänen der Pinguin-Truppe die Ablenkung spielen, dabei wünscht er sich bei den Plänen mal richtig mitwirken zu können,aber sein aller sehnlichster Wunsch ist es als ein bedeutsames und geschätztes Mitglied des Teams angesehen zu werden. Am Ende des Films erfüllt sich sein größter Wunsch und er wird endlich als wichtiges Mitglied des Teams geschätzt. * Geheimsache: Er ist der Chef der Rettungstruppe von Nordwind und ebenfalls wie Skipper sehr mutig und stur. Er wirkt wie ein Mischling aus Wolf und Husky. Geheimsache ist sehr selbstsicher und stark von sich überzeugt. Er ist der Meinung, dass das Nordwind-Team, mit seinen neumodischen Waffen, wesentlich besser ist als Skipper`s Truppe, am Ende stellt sich das jedoch als Irrtum heraus und Geheimsache muss einsehen, dass Skipper und sein Team doch nicht so schlecht sind wie er dachte. Die vier Pinguine bezeichnet er häufig als "Schwabelbacken". Im Abspann des Films wird er als "Geheimsache" bezeichnet (ein Wortspiel, da hinter seinem Namen der Name seines Synchronsprechers steht, so dass man irrtümlich glauben könnte, es sei Geheimsache, wen der Sychronsprecher gesprochen hat). * Eva: Die Computerexpertin und Nummer Zwei von Nordwind, damit hat sie genau den gleichen Rang wie Kowalski. Sie ist eine Schneeeule. * Kurze Lunte: Der Zerstörungsexperte und die Nummer Drei bei Nordwind, er ist fast genau der gleiche Typ wie Rico. Er ist eine kleine, flauschige Robbe und noch sehr jung. * Corporal: Der Nahkampfexperte von Nordwind und ein Liebhaber niedlicher Dinge, ähnlich wie Private. Er ist ein großer Eisbär und spricht mit norwegischem Akzent. * Dave: Der Bösewicht des Films! Er will Rache an den Pinguinen nehmen weil sie ihn aus dem Zoo verdrängt haben. Mit Hilfe seines Medusa Serums will er sie in Monster verwandeln, damit sie die Menschen nicht mehr süß finden. Trivia * Die Holzpuppe die bis jetzt in allen drei Madagascar Filmen vorkam, konnte man auch dieses mal wieder im Jumbojet antreffen. * Kowalski verliebt sich gleich auf den ersten Blick in Eva. Das steht allerdings im Widerspruch zur Serie, da Kowalski dort bis über beide Hörlöcher in Doris verknallt ist und in der Folge Der Pinguin, den ich liebte sogar eine Beziehung mit ihr eingeht. * Obwohl der Central Park Zoo einige Male erwähnt wird, gab es in der Serie Die Pinguine aus Madagascar dort keine Folge mit einer Krake namens Dave. * Im zweiten Trailer zu diesem Film wird behauptet, die 4 Pinguine wären Brüder. Tatsächlich tauchen als Kinder nur zunächst nur Skipper, Kowalski und Rico auf. Erst durch die Ei-Rettung kommt Private zu ihnen, müßte also ihr Adoptiv-Bruder sein. Ob sie tatsächlich miteinander verwandt sind, ist weiterhin ungewiß. Kategorie:Langfilm Kategorie:Die Pinguine aus Madagascar (der Film)